


I Watched The Clouds Drifting Away

by Synnerxx



Series: Bell Rose High Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Max and Chloe have a practice and gain an audience.





	I Watched The Clouds Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> the song is "forgiven" by within temptation.

Max sits down at the piano and Chloe sits beside him, fingers trailing over the keys. They were in the choir room, making use of the piano there to work on their song for the talent show. Chloe was to sing “Forgiven” by Within Temptation and Max was to play the piano for her. They made an excellent team or so everyone told them so.

Max looks over at Chloe and asks if she's ready. She clears her throat and nods. He begins to play, fingers dancing over the ivory keys, every note perfect.

Chloe hums softly along with the intro to get the feel of the music. Then she opens her mouth, voice soft, “Couldn't save you from the start. Love you so it hurts my soul. Can you forgive me for trying again? Your silence makes me hold my breath. Oh, time has passed you by.”

Her voice is tinged with a haunting sadness that makes him shiver every time. Chloe is an amazing singer and he never understood why she never wanted to be in choir.

“I've been so lost since you've gone. Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me? Everything turned so wrong. Why did you leave me in silence?” Chloe sings out clearly, the heartbreak in her voice making tears spring to Max's eyes as he plays the final notes.

He blinks them away as he hits the last key and looks up at Chloe to see her wiping tears away from her green eyes. “Thanks for playing with me.”

“No problem. You know you can play the song and sing it at the same time.” Max points out. Neither have noticed the small crowd of people in the doorway until they all start clapping.

Chloe and Max both turn to look at them in shock. “Marie, how long have you been standing there?” Chloe demands, a faint blush creeping up her neck.

Max mirrors her blush when he realize that Jacob is there too. The small crowd of their friends push their way into the room and surround the piano. Apparently, Jacob, Marie, Annette, and Rosie have all decided to watch them practice.

“Just listening to you two amazing musicians.” Marie grins, knowing that Chloe isn't mad at all, just surprised.

“That was so beautiful! See, Chloe, with a voice like that you should be in choir!” Annette says, smiling at her girlfriend.

“You know I prefer theatre.” Chloe smiles back all the same though.

“I didn't know you could play like that!” Jacob exclaims, looking at Max and grinning.

“Yeah, I had lessons when I was younger and recently picked up the habit again, thanks to Chloe.” Max tries to ignore the way his stomach is doing somersaults at the sight of Jacob's smile aimed at him.

“It was pretty and all that, but Jacob, sweetie, we have studying to do, so can we please go?” Rosie latches onto her boyfriend's arm and begins to drag him out of the room.

“Max, text me later, okay?” Jacob says before he is pulled completely out of the room by Rosie.

Max nods and tunes back into the conversation Chloe is having with Marie and Annette. “Really? He really said that?” Chloe is asking Marie, not bothering to hide the skepticism in her voice.

“Yes! He really did.” Marie says triumphantly.

“Who said what?” Max asks, not really caring one way or the other. To him, it sounded like Marie had gotten a new boyfriend. It wasn't all that interesting when she had one every other month.

“Chris finally asked me out.” Marie smirks again at Chloe.

“Hmm, about time, I guess.” Max murmurs, thoughts still on Jacob and his smile.

“Damn right it's about time.” Marie grumbles before brightening up again.

“Come on Marie, we've got to help Mrs. Webbster with those books, remember?” Annette heads out of the room, waving goodbye to the other two.

“Later guys.” Marie skips out of the room after Annette.

“So, you're still not going to tell him, are you?” Chloe turns to him suddenly, green eyes staring at him, making him vaguely uncomfortable. He suspects that's what she wants.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He denies, gathering up his sheet music and putting it back into his black binder.

“Okay. Fine. Have it your way. Let that bitch win.” Chloe walks out of the room, the door closing behind her.

Max sits there, her words echoing in his head. He couldn't let Rosie win, could he? But she already had. She was the one dating Jacob, not him. He sighs, deciding to deal with it later and walks out of the choir room, flicking off the light as he leaves.


End file.
